Vergil's Angel
by Hellka777
Summary: Angel may not be the correct word to describe Osiris, but she is part angel and so much more. Contains OCs and Vergil/OC and Dante/Lady. Rated M for safety reasons. Capcom Takes Credit For Their Characters!
1. Intro

Vergil's Angel

Angel may not be the correct word to describe Osiris, but she is part angel and so much more.

Contains OCs and Vergil/OC and Dante/Lady. Rated M for safety reasons. Capcom Takes Credit For Their Characters!

Intro

Of course all rights go to Capcom for the awesomely epic characters they created!

'Thoughts'

"speech"

(inner demon)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just another day in the life of Osiris, unable to sleep in past 3:00 am and suffering from another migraine.

'It is not my day today is it?' She thought to herself.

Sadly she was right. Today would not be her day. In fact today would change her life forever. On this very day was the day she was born…or so she assumed. She was adopted, found, whatever you would call being brought home by a cheeky 7 year old with a rebellious streak. That rebellious girl turned out to be a great friend and even better sister. Lorelei is her name. She is the type of girl to be very unpredictable at times, but that only kept Osiris on her toes. Osiris _hates_ surprises.

Let us see how today turns out shall we?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sorry for the roughness of this paragraph. Don't kill me in the reviews please! Have mercy!_

_The first chapter won't be so short I promise!_

_-Hellka_


	2. Simple Beginnings

Chapter 1: Simple Beginnings

All rights go to Capcom for their awesome characters!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Just isn't my day it is?" I muttered as I got out of bed.

I climbed out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing has changed. I am still odd looking. Purple irises with gold lining my pupils and white hair on my head in a bed head like fashion. While heading out of my room I notice the calendar.

"It's my birthday… OH GOD IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I said while fumbling for a towel in the cupboard next to my door.

'I absolutely have to be ready for what Lorelei has in store for me today.' I think while slipping into the shower.

The steam in the bathroom grows thick. I get this eerie feeling, almost like I was being watched. Suddenly the phone started going off. As I got out of the shower I felt something move, I decided that I best get out of there that all this steam is getting to me. As soon as I opened the door the feeling I got went away.

'That was weird.'

I got the phone and it was Lorelei.

'So it begins...'

"Hey Osi HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she practically screamed.

"Yeah I guess, hey please don't call me Osi. If you intend to talk to me using my name please use my full name." I said simply.

"Ok Osiris…anyways hey I'm outside your door, Let me in! Don't be such a stuck up ass sis! It's too early to be an ass."

"After I'm dressed I will let you in. You called while I was showering."

"But it's cold Osiris! I'm going to freeze! It just started snowing out of nowhere!"

"Tough."

"Wow, you are cold."

I had hung up the phone and started to dry off some more. Lorelei banged on the door pleading to come in, this kept up while I was dressing in my usual garb, black jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt, along with black boots. Lorelei had started to bang on the door again and I finally got to the door.

"20 minutes. I-I have b-been waiting f-for 20 minutes!" Lorelei stuttered.

"Really? I thought it was longer…" I teased.

"Ass"

"Come in before you get sick."

"Too late for that."

"Why do you have the bags?" I had said while walking inside to the kitchen.

"For your birthday party Osiris!"

"Wait…What? Shit."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

_Oh snap! Cliffhanger. Don't kill me. Please._

_-Hellka_


	3. Vergil's Task

Chapter 2: Vergil's Task

All rights go to Capcom for their awesome characters!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Why must I do this brother?" Vergil said with an icy glare.

"Simple Verge, you need to do this because I need money. Lady keeps bleeding my wallet dry and I need money for pizza." Dante said with a grin.

"Then why are you not doing it yourself? I am not your slave."

"Vergil, the last time I saved a hybrid like this one, Lady kept shooting me in the face and wouldn't speak to me for weeks."

"Tough."

"Wow, you are cold Verge. Just see if she is the one who is attracting the Frost demons to that part of the city."

"If she is attracting all of the demons, what am I supposed to do? Keep her as a pet? This is idiotic. Why don't I just kill her?"

"Verge, you need to stop being so cold. I'll give you a cut of the payment."

"I was expecting a potion of the payment anyways brother. I expect more if you wish me to keep the hybrid with me."

"Fine, here is the description. She is actually pretty hot bro. You might like her. She is rather skilled in the musical arts and she has got the most smokin' body, almost beats Lady, almost. "

Vergil left the room with the file and the intensity in the room dissipated.

"Shit, I feel bad for that girl already."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

_DOUBLE UPDATE! YEAH! _

_This most likely won't be all that common, but I swear I will try my hardest to make longer chapters!_

_Please Review!_

_-Hellka_


	4. Man in Blue

Chapter 3: Man in Blue

All rights go to Capcom and such… you guys know already.

Remember "speech"

'Thought'

(Inner demon)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Why would you do that Lorelei?! I hate parties and people, both of those things I try to avoid." I said while frantically packing up my instruments.

"I might have made a promise to everyone in your university class that you'd have a party and such." She said sheepishly.

"That only makes things worse! Everyone in that class think I'm a freak due to my hair and eyes."

"No there was this one guy who really wanted to go and see where you hanged out at and such. He really seemed into you Osiris. His name was Alex. He was quiet the looker too."

"Oh I get it. You wanted to set me up with some random guy again. How many times do I have to tell you that your methods will never work?"

"You have told me many times that it won't work, but I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I am not lonely. I have my music and that is all I need."

"Just give it a try. The party will be held at my house not yours. Sorry, I don't think your dinky house can hold as many people as I invited."  
"Fine but you're an ass. Let's go."

"Sure but we are taking your car since I am an ass."

"Fine with me, but let me get my necklace."

"You still have that necklace you were wearing when I found you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No nothing, I just thought you might have already broken it or lost it or something."

"I'd never do such a thing."

I hurried to my room and grabbed my necklace off the dresser.

'I am never complete without my necklace.' I thought as I walked out of the door following Lorelei to my car out front.

**Vergil's POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

As I teleport roof to roof I spot demons prowling around a particular house. As soon as I got there they disappeared into the snow on top of the house.

'This might be the girl's house. I Might as well check inside to see if she is there.'

(She might prove to be an interesting mate.)

'No.'

(You will see.)

As I teleported into the house I noticed that she has an extensive collection of instruments.

'Hmm. She might be a good pet after all.'

(I bet she could be worth much more…)

'Stop it. I wish not to bond with a girl that can only attract demons.'

(You will soon see her worth…)

'Ridiculous.'

The room I had teleported into seemed to be the living room, or rather music room since it had more musical instruments than furniture. I walked into the kitchen to find that it had been half-way taken over by painting supplies. On the easel was a painting of myself.

'What? How does she know what I look like?'

(You will soon see!)

'Stop hiding information from me.'

(Tough.)

'Damn you'

Around the easel were more sketches and paintings of myself. Each one was titled man in blue.

"Interesting…"

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Lorelei and I made it to Lorelei's house relatively fast. There was absolutely no traffic, which is strange since Lorelei lived a rather busy city.

"That was fast. Damn sis did you floor it to get here so fast?" Lorelei had said sleepily as she was waking up from her cat nap from the ride here.

"No, I went the speed limit. There was just no one on the roads. Everything was empty. No one was outside. It was all kind of creepy." I said silently.

"That's weird. Anyways let's go inside and get ready for your party!"

"Piss."

"C'mon it isn't that bad. Don't be that way Osiris. That dude seemed really sweet."

"I had told you already. I Do Not Wish To Be In A Relationship. Please listen to me."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please…."

"Fine, only if you stop saying please!"

"YES! Thank you Osiris!"

'Damn it. It's definitely not my day.' I thought as we had started entering Lorelei's house.

**Vergil's POV  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

'I am feeling a strong urge to go find the girl. Why?' I think while teleporting out of the house

(Perhaps the girl wishes to see the male she draws.)

'I don't know, but when I get to her she had better be a worthy adversary. Otherwise I will have to take her in.'

(You don't seem repulsed by the idea.)

'I am able to get entertainment through her talents. Why not?'

(Interesting.)

I notice that she probably isn't far so I followed the call she was sending out.

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Osiris the guests are arriving! Hurry up with the snacks!" Lorelei shouted.

"It's done don't worry!" I shouted back

The door bell rang and I was the first one to the door. It was that guy who seemed interested in me.

"Hey Osiris, how is it going? It's me Alex." He said.

"Hey Alex. I am glad you could make it."

Things started to get awkward between us due to the fact he was looking at me like I was candy.

"Stop staring." I said sternly.

"Why must I stop? You are just so…so different. You are so pretty, almost like a rare jewel."

"Even so, it is rude to stare."

"I just wish to ravage your body. What is your cup size? I bet it is huge!"

"Leave you creep!"

"Oh, but why my sweet? You are just my type. You are not as strong as you think you are."

Just as that was said Lorelei entered the front room and she looked pissed.

"Thought you were a nice guy, but I guess I was wrong. You're just some sleazy jerk wad looking to get laid. Leave now before I call the cops!" Lorelei said with fury lacing her words.

He seemed to have got scared because he ran off. I mean, hell I would've been scared too. Very rarely does Lorelei ever get angry, but when she does it is like a nuclear war head going off. I locked the door and went to the living room. Plopping on the couch seemed to be a good idea so I did just that. Lorelei suddenly spoke.

"I am so sorry Osiris. I didn't know he was a creeper like that. I was just trying to find you someone who would understand you, you know so you wouldn't be so lonely and stuff."

"Don't worry about it. Shit like that happens from time to time. It doesn't bug me anymore."

"It shouldn't happen though. I mean, you are the most talented person I've ever known. You are pretty and smart and other junk. Why is it that you attract the wrong crowd?"

"Your guess is as good as mine sister."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

_Oh snap! Have Vergil and Osiris met before? Who would get to Osiris first? Vergil or the Frost demons?_

_Until next chapter guys! _

_Oh and for the frost demons think of the DMC4 frost demons._

_Please review!_

_-Hellka_


	5. Cold Company

Chapter 4: Cold Company

Hey all rights and such go to Capcom. Do I really need to keep restating this over and over again?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

(STOP! The call is close. Be on the lookout for the frost demons.)

I halted and surveyed the area. I was about to speak but all I heard was a loud purring.

"Oh my sweets! The call is close! Bring her to me!" The mysterious woman cloaked by frost had said.

I had teleported to her and charged. She had sensed me coming just enough to save the majority of her. I had sliced off her arm at the shoulder. The call was affecting my accuracy, half of me wished to just find the source and the other half wished to slaughter this Frost Witch.

"You fool! YOU DARE ATTACK ME! My darling frost demons…DESTROY HIM!" The Frost witch screamed. The Frost demons ignored her order and continued to peruse the call.

"You are weak. You do not deserve to live." I said as I slashed her with summoned swords.

(She is the type you should not bond with, but the other is worthy.)

'Ridiculous'

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

I was starting to doze off on the couch when the door bell started to go off.

"I will get this time." Lorelei had said

"Ok." I mutter.

After 10 minutes of chatter she finally comes back to the living room with a large group of people.

'Damn it. Leave me alone! Why is the school snob here? She isn't even in my class!' I think.

"Oh so this is where the Famous Osiris dwells." Venetia had said in a very snobby voice.

"Actually this is not her house, this is my house." Lorelei had stated.

"Oh so she invites people to a party that isn't even in her house. Interesting…"

"Ok, Venetia I think your name is, I understand that you think that you are at the top of the food chain here and everything, but being rude to my sister will only get you knocked down real fast." Lorelei said in a strangely calm voice.

All Venetia could do was gawk at me and my sister. I felt all giddy at the moment. This wasn't that bad after all. Lorelei is the only person I know who was ever successful in shutting up that bitch Venetia.

"Ok Guys time for a toast for the birthday girls special day! Why don't you tell the group how old you'll be, hmm?" Lorelei said excitedly.

"I will be approximately 21 years of age on this day." I said quietly.

The group of people I hardly knew started saying wow, and I thought that you were older based on my art skills.

With ease Lorelei popped some Champaign and poured all 12 of us a glass.

"A toast to the awesome chick in the room, Osiris!"

The group roared in agreement except for Venetia.

'Yay! Drunken fun. Pleasant.' I think while scooting towards the sweets that we set out earlier.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." I said out loud.

"Oh so you like sweets?" This random dude said from behind me.

I swung around in a panic. I don't like being snuck up on.

"Uh, yeah. I like sweets." I said with my mouth slightly full of blueberry muffin.

"As I can see, but this not why I am here to talk to you about. Oh, and by the way. My name is Regnier Alvosh. "He said.

"Oh ok, my name is Osiris Sylence. It is nice to meet you. SO what do you wish to talk to me about?" I said while still eating my muffin.

"Your paintings are quite different, yet they are mostly focused on a make- believe world. Most of them showcase a man in blue. Who is this man in blue, may I ask?"

"Well to be honest… I don't really know who the man in blue is. I see him when I dream. I know it is weird, but it is the truth."

"Really that is it?"

Suddenly I start stumbling and I nearly fall.

"Hey are you ok? Here I am going to take you to the couch." He said while carefully placing me on the couch, I soon passed out.

**Vergil's POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Where could this bothersome girl be?'

(I do not have the answer to your question.)

'Liar.'

(Over there I see the frosts approaching the house at the corner!)

'They beat us to her location; perhaps it is not too late.' I think while teleporting to the roof of the house the girl may be in.

**Osiris' POV  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Lorelei dragged me off the couch and tried to force me to dance. When that didn't work out too well she tried to convince me.

"Osi… you need to become more social! Dance, get off your ass…something! You are too boring!" She said with her puppy dog eyes.

As soon as was about to give in there was a loud crash. People started running around, screaming in panic, and looking for a way to get out.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at one of the girls making her way to the front door.

"These things… they are tearing people apart! I nee…" she was cut off by this large ice thing stabbing her in the chest, it then tossed her like a wet rag to the other side of the room.

'Oh shit! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH MY FUCKING MAKER SHIT!' I was thinking as I tried to creep to the door, but that thing noticed me and speared me through with its icy arm.

It pulled me close as if it were examining me. I closed my eyes and noticed I couldn't move at all. 'So this is how I am going to die' was the only thing that crossed my mind. I was about to black out when I felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and noticed I was no longer being impaled, but instead was being held by a man in blue. The creature lay on the floor hacked in pieces, but that wasn't the issue, the issue was, is he the man in blue, and if Lorelei was alright. I couldn't ask these questions I had, I succumbed to the darkness.

**Vergil's POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

'She is ok for the meanwhile, but I must get her to Dante before he throws a fit.'

(Do you see her features, as I have told you before, she is the perfect mate.)

'Drop it I am headed for Devil May Cry so Dante can see if she is a 'threat' or not.'

As I headed back to Devil May Cry, the girl felt the need to grip onto me tighter and tighter. It was getting quite annoying.

'Oh how I wish to leave you for the demons right now.'

(Do not be cruel towards your future mate.)

'Drop it already.'

(Only when you admit your defeat.)

'Never'

(Exactly.)

I had finally made it to the office when Dante suddenly storms into the front room. His arms full of vital stars.

"I knew you'd wreck her up before you brought her here." He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"The frost demons got her brother." I said while laying the girl on the couch.

"What happened to you being fast? Slipping…." He didn't finish because I slashed his chest and sent him flying.

"Fine you ass! You get to clean her up!" He yelled from the kitchen.

'Ridiculous.' I think as I start cleaning up the wound in her mid section.

(Not so much as you think.)

'Shut up'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

_Sorry for the late post! I was busy with school stuff! _

_Anyways please review and have mercy!_

_-Hellka_


	6. Frostbite

Chapter 5: Frostbite

Yeah I don't own this blah, blah, blah!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

When I woke up, I woke up to the smell of pizza and the sound of metal on metal clashing in the background.

"Well, this isn't what I imagined heaven would be like." I said softly.

"More like hell sweet cheeks." Someone said from the other side of the couch.

I tried to move away until I heard another voice.

"Don't move. You are still healing, and if you injure yourself further I shall not mend your wounds again." The man in blue said.

It all rushed back to me. Those creatures, Lorelei, everyone, dead!

"They are gone. Everyone's gone, but I am still here. I don't deserve life like them. Why was I able to live? WHY ME? WHY NOT THEM? Why couldn't they live not me…? I am just a useless orphan. Lorelei should have lived. She and her mom took me in. She should have…."

"Whoa she passed out man. This might have been too much stress for her." Dante said stupidly.

**Vergil's POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Those idiots woke her up prematurely. I will be lucky if she wakes up again today.' I thought while skimming through her file again.

(Should it matter? I thought that you do not care. Perhaps you are getting soft.)

'If I were to be getting soft, that would mean that we are getting soft.'

(No it doesn't. We are two entities in one body. I am not you, just like you are not me.)

(Why do you care about the girl so much?)

'She reminds me of myself when I was younger. She lost a lot in a very short amount of time.'

A rustling noise was coming from the kitchen.

(The boy…what was his name…? Nero I think. Needs to keep quiet.)

'I agree. We could silence him easily, but it might come out of our pay.'

(Why?)

'Simple. I would break the agreement I made with brother. It was about harming people working under him and such; and not harming normal humans. I would break one of his rules if I were to kill him.'

(…)

"HEY, OLD MAN COME BACK HERE!" Nero screamed.

Suddenly his throat was surrounded by ghostly blue swords.

"Silence you fool. You and my idiot of a brother already woke her up prematurely once; I will not let it happen again." I said calmly with a stoic face.

"Sorry. I didn't know, but why would you care?"

"I would rather get information from a person who is conscious and clear minded than a corpse."

"Oh, well that makes sense. When did you start caring about other people?"

"When they remind me of myself…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

_Yes I know this one is __**super**__ late, but I couldn't help it. I got terribly sick and was rendered incapacitated. _

_I __**WILL **__make it up to you. I swear. Also I know this is short, but it is leading up to something interesting. You will all see soon enough!_

_-Hellka _


	7. What a Start

Chapter 6: What a Start…

Capcom did it not I unfortunately

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Where am I…?" I groan.

I see nothing but blackness. Then all of a sudden, I see a girl in the distance.

"Hello? Hey you! Where am I?"

She turned to me**. ** She looked like Lorelei, tan and slender with black hair dyed purple at the ends. She even had her warm yet stunning green eyes. The only thing she lacked was clothing, which for Lorelei, was not all too strange. She did say if she had a choice, everyday would be 'Birthday suit day'.

"Hey I know you are not my sister." I said.

"Are you so sure?" she said in a very sultry voice.

"Yes I am."

"Then if you are so sure why am I here?"

"Good question. Why don't you tell why you are here?"

"I am here to warn you of the oncoming battle. The succubi queen is coming after you."

"Wait what? Why would some demon whore want me?"

"You will soon see…"

"Cut that fortune cookie crap and tell me!"

She disappeared and I suddenly woke up. I was back in who knows where and I have a hole in my gut.

'Well this is just great.'

**Vergil's POV **

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

(She is pretending to sleep still.)

'I know.'

(She looks delicious does she not?)

'Stop it…'

(Her skin is like warm honey. Her hair is white as snow. She is fit and curvaceous. She even has a very perky bosom and round posterior. I do not know why you would not take her now.)

'Perhaps I view her not as food, unlike you.'

(I see her not as food, but a full course meal.)

'Ridiculous'

(You will soon see it my way too.)

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Perhaps if I pretend to be asleep they would leave me alone?' I think

"I know you are awake. "A male voice said from across the room.

'Piss.'

I open my eyes only to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. Startled I backed off and ended up hissing in pain.

"Remember what I said earlier? I will keep my promise." He said

"I'm sorry, but you startled me." I said very quietly, it was nearly a whisper.

I noticed he was lifting the shirt I was wearing. I started trying to back up again.

"If I wanted to take you I would have already." He said coldly.

I kept staring at him. He pulled out a green star from his coat and pressed it into my stomach.

'Wait, how am I alive? What is up with the little green star? And who changed my clothes?'

I was wearing an oversized grey shirt and black sweats.

"Who changed my clothes?" I said quietly, my face getting red from the thought.

"I did. Don't worry I did not do anything to defile you." He said calmly.

I hear a small pop and I felt a little bit better. I was enveloped in a green mist and I soon felt energized.

"Since I had startled you it isn't entirely your fault that you opened up your wounds. I decided that I would heal your wounds again." He said with a very slightly softer voice.

"Thank you. May I ask you a question about what happened?" I said quietly.

"Yes. You were attacked by demons that were called to you. It may have had something to do with your necklace."

"My necklace?" I said while reaching for it only to notice that it is gone.

"My necklace! Where is it? It is the only thing I have left of my past. It may have been my real mother's necklace." I said with a shaky voice.

He raised a white eyebrow, got up, and then suddenly disappeared. I lay back down and covered my eyes with my hands in attempt to try to stop the tears from falling. Sadly, they would not stop falling.

**Vergils POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

'Dante had taken the necklace to examine it. He better not have damaged it.'

(So you do care for her.)

'I'VE NO TIME FOR YOUR ANTICS NOW!'

I teleported to Dante's room, he was trying to pull the necklace apart and flash enveloped him. He ended up with a crystalline replica of Rebellion piercing his chest.

"Whoa…This thing… has some… kick." He said while gasping and coughing up little spurts of blood.

"The necklace is a keepsake of her mothers." I said while pulling the replica Rebellion out of Dante's chest.

"That's cool. It's clean by the way. That is not what is calling demons to her. It must be something else." He said while healing himself.

The necklace transformed in my grip. It was not pulsing red like when Dante held it. Instead, it shined a dull light blue.

"It seems to like you more than me. That's not fair."Dante said while pouting.

"Ridiculous." I said while leaving the room.

'The thing that must be attracting the demons must be her herself, not the necklace she had from her past. Interesting.' I think while teleporting back the girl.

**Osiris' POV**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

I was about to get up until HE came back into the room. Perhaps he went to get my necklace. Maybe he isn't as mean as he seems.

"Here, my idiot brother was trying to take it apart. It ended up stabbing him." The man in blue said while tossing the necklace my way.

"Huh? How could that happen?"I said looking at my necklace confused.

"It is a devil arm crafted to protect you. I suppose that is the reason you are so attached to it, it may have been your mothers or it could be your mother."

"Devil arm? What is that? How could my necklace be my mom?"

"When a devil is beaten in battle or in a contract it can become a weapon of sorts."

"So my mom was a devil?"

"She could be but…"

"No, she was no devil little lady." The man in red had said with flair. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Dante and this here in my twin Vergil…"

Dante didn't finish his sentence before he ended up pinned to the wall with blue swords. I panicked and scooted too far to the side that I fell off the couch.

"Ow…"was the only thing I could say before Vergil picked me up off the floor. He held me bridal style. I could feel my face getting red.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to fall! The blue swords came out of nowhere…" I said quietly and tilted my head downwards so he couldn't see me blushing.

"I will hold onto you so you will stop hurting yourself." He said plainly.

That only succeeded in making me redder.

"Hey bro, as I was saying, her mother was no devil. She was a hybrid of both Angel and Demon." Dante said from his spot on the wall.

"How are you so sure?" Vergil asked.

"Bro how can you not see it. The necklace has both auras of Angel and Demon. On top of that, only one that held the same power could wield such weapon. Therefore, that little lady you are holding is no half devil. She is half Angel and Demon."

Vergil just looked at me. He was analyzing me. I could feel the tension in the air. Suddenly I felt energy flowing through me. It was an odd feeling. Vergil put me down quickly. A large blue fire enveloped me.

"What's happening? Help me!" I screamed.

"Osiris, it is your power. Calm down and the fire will fade!"Vergil said just above the roar of the fire.

I tried to calm down. It caused the fire to dim a little bit.

"You are almost there." Vergil said.

"Hey sweet cheeks you can do it!" Dante said from the wall he was currently pinned to.

The fire dissipated after five more minutes of focusing on calming down.

Vergil tilted his head away from me, as if he did not want to look at me. Dante on the other hand was eyeing me up and down. I felt a cold draft and noticed my clothes were nothing but ash.

'Piss.'

I ducked behind Vergil and attempted to hide. Vergil froze and looked down at my cowering figure.

"You know babe he's killed more people than you'd care to know. You should come with me and I'd show you a good time. .." Dante said before another blue sword went through his mouth.

Another guy with white hair entered the room.

"What is going on in here?" He asked while glaring at Dante.

I noticed his hand. It was blue and red; it glowed bright when he approached.

"What the hell are you guys doing to her?" He said louder while approaching Vergil.

"She had a power surge from the amount of stress she was going under. She incinerated her clothing."Vergil said while covering me up with his coat.

The door suddenly swung open and a woman waltzed in with a rocket launcher strapped to her back. She turned to me and glared at me, as if she were to kill me.

'Well, this isn't going to end well…'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

_Poor Osiris, It is just not her day is it. What do you think will happen to our dear Osiris? Please review! I listen to my reviewers!_

_-Hellka_


	8. Rainbows and Rocket Launchers

Chapter 7: Rainbows and Rocket launchers  
Oh and note the different format, yeah my laptop is busted I'm doing this off of note pad for the iPad. It will be like this until I can get another laptop~  
I'm broke though so...yeah. T-T  
Oh yeah! Remember :  
'Thoughts'  
(Inner demon's voice)  
*actions* new  
Remember it is capcom's work~  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

Osiris' POV  
OoOoOoOoOo  
That lady eyed me up and sneered.  
'I feel like she is going to eat me.' I think while I accidentally make eye contact with the intimidating woman.  
"Who's the whore?" She said as she eyed down Dante.  
Dante squirmed against the wall as if he were going to die. He was trying to speak but the blue ghostly sword that was slit through his mouth only allowed him to make exasperated gargling noises. Nero suddenly popped out of nowhere with a bundle of clothes.  
"Oh, hey Lady! I didn't know you were here..." Nero said while looking at Dante.  
If this were an anime Nero would totally have a sweat drop running down his face.  
"Yeah, I end up dropping in and I find that Dante has found a new whore. I might drop in unexpectedly more often." Lady said.  
I was about to get up, but I remembered the situation I was in at the moment. I've no clothes and I am hiding behind Vergil still. I do not think it is wise of me to do anything drastic. Vergil suddenly steps in front of me while the kid with the glowing arm retreated up the stairs. Lady, I think her name. Is, she looked as if she could kill both of us.

OooooooooO  
Vergil's point of view  
OooooooooO

"She is my ward, Osiris. Treat her as you would myself. I will not tolerate you harming her physically or mentally. Take Dante and do with him what you wish. He is the one who has sent me to retrieve her."  
With that summoned swords dropped and my idiot of a brother flopped to the floor. Lady was silenced and Osiris no longer was nervous. When Dante was finished healing he ambled up to his room with lady following. In the span of five minutes, exactly ten shots were fired and seventeen explicit words were spoken.  
'The things I do for this girl. I should have killed her already.'  
(You care more than you know. Perhaps it is because you can relate to how she feels...)  
'Ridiculous.'  
A small sniffle breaks through the tense silence of the room. Shuffling of feet were heard. Nero returned.  
"Hey, uhh... Osiris is it? Here put these on before you get sick." Nero said while handing her clothing.  
Osiris clutched my coat tighter to herself and stood to get the articles of clothing from the boy and left to go change in the privacy of a secluded room.  
(The boy is blushing. HE IS ATTRACTED TO HER! KILL HIM!)  
'Ridiculous. Calm down. You are getting on my last nerve.'  
(You will soon succumb to jealousy. It is only a matter of time.)  
*minuscule -almost-not-there-sigh*

OoooooooO  
Osiris' point of view  
OoooooooO

'These clothes... I feel like a rainbow threw up on me.'  
The clothes I was wearing were so colorful that my eyes hurt. The shirt was an ungodly fluorescent yellow and the pants were a paisley pink with green stripes. Another plus was that these clothes were too tight and too short.  
'Who wears crap like this?' I thought as I walked out of the room.  
Nero turned to face me, his face suddenly contorted into a cringe. He then tried to stop his laughter. He ended up clutching his side because he was laughing too hard. Vergil looked indifferent towards the whole situation. I was about to go back and hide in the room, but Nero stopped me.  
"W-wait! I'm sorry I laughed, it is just...I have never seen someone look more devastated because they are wearing colorful clothing before. I guess it would be my fault. I gave you some of Patty's old clothes. That might also explain why they are a little to tight in some areas..." Nero said while his face was getting red while he was trying to hold back his laughter again.  
I was close to socking him in the face but Vergil beat me to it. Nero hit the floor and he was out cold.  
Then all of a sudden Vergil spoke,"You will accompany me to my dwelling and I will retrieve you appropriate clothing, until then keep my coat on if you want."  
It was more a command than anything so I just went with it.  
"Ok, thank you Vergil." I spoke quietly while putting on his coat again.  
He then led me out of the office/house-thing and then wrapped his arms around me. I made a little noise when he did that and I swear he made a growling noise. I then felt really light, kind of like falling but floating at the same time. It suddenly stopped and I felt Super dizzy.  
"We are here." He said kind of grimly.  
"Wait...how?" I managed to utter out through my temporary stupor.  
"Perhaps you will learn how in time. For now follow me." He said with a slightly cold tone.  
"Ok."  
'Into the devils den I go, I suppose.' I thought nervously as I followed him into the grand house.  
'Hopefully things will end up all good.'

'Piss'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh man! What do you think happened? Will Osiris end up all right? Will she get eaten?  
Naw I'm joking... Oh and by the way...I'm sorry about being not so active on my story. I got super ill, then I had finals, and then my laptop burst into flames...~ I know I have the worst luck! So please make my day and follow and review and all the such! Please don't kill me!  
~Hellka


	9. The Devils Den

Chapter 8 The Devils Den  
Capcom's work...yeah if only I owned Devil may cry...

'Piss.' I managed to think before I was blown away by the pure huge-ness of Virgil's house, or should I say mansion?  
Vergil was looking around as if he were looking for something. He then disappeared. I was left in the lobby of the huge ass house. You know how that feels right? I mean, come on! I felt awkward and a little frightened. He just up and went like smoke. Will he go away too?  
'What am I thinking? I sound like a little kid...'  
(Your fear is rational... You have lost a lot.)  
I looked around for the voice. It sounded close yet far at the same time, and It sounded like a chorus of people talking.  
(This new fear you have for me though, it is very irrational. I am no where yet everywhere.)  
'That didn't make any sense!'  
(Nothing ever has to make sense. I will, however, tell you answers to some of the questions you have. Maybe...*light chuckle*)  
'Ok, who are you?'  
(I am you yet not you. We may share a being but we are not the same person. I have been in existence as long as you have. We are one, always and forever.)  
'Oh...ok. So, um... Why did you pop up all of a sudden now.'  
(I have done so now because why not? I have become bored trapped between the recesses of your inner mind. You would did the same if you found a chance to get out. In fact you did.)  
'What are you talking about?'  
(That I cannot say, for I wish you to find out on your own.)  
'Really? You won't tell me?'  
(You have to find that out yourself.)  
'Damn you.'  
(You wouldn't be the first to try.*chuckling*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh damn. Osiris has an entity in her mind! This could be awesome! It also could be bad... And what do you think happened to Vergil, I mean he just vanished!  
Don't forget to review and stuff! Oh and I apologize for the wimpy chapter. It is hard to do anything on the IPad. I'm sorry...  
~Hellka


End file.
